


【Frostcup/Hijack】Crazy Romance（06）[NC-17]

by s0911941480



Category: Hijack - Fandom, NC-17 - Fandom, R18 - Fandom, frostcup - Fandom, 中文 - Fandom, 互攻 - Fandom, 夢廠雙花, 霜杯霜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0911941480/pseuds/s0911941480
Summary: ATTENTION：现代AU，故事背景于美国纽约→拉斯维加斯，后期有为了让自己爽而写给自己的生贺互攻车（本章就有），是无差！是无差！很重要说三次！是无差互攻！两个人都非常纯情的设定注意，是少年们心动十分又刺激的初体验（？）全文用词仅凭个人喜好采中文翻译，写不完了我分段随缘发，自己生日随便点、随便点……另有年龄操作两人皆为十七岁注意SUMMARY：「你好像小孩。」他的旅伴说，月色攀爬过一叠又一叠延宕起伏的被褥，最后沉进镶嵌在人面庞上的一对眼眶底，变成了人们口中常说的「湖中月」。在银白如雪的光影下，希卡普探出的手臂呈现一种厚实的瓷白，像一条具有指向性的小径，紧紧地咬住杰克的眼光。「我很高兴。」杰克的声音透过纱帘构筑而成的虫蛹传来，笑声仿佛隔了一层沉甸甸的介质，让希卡普听得不怎么真切，「感觉简直就像要飞起来。 」





	【Frostcup/Hijack】Crazy Romance（06）[NC-17]

Chapter.6 Chicago 01:23

杰克从卧伏在凌乱床褥上的姿态脱出，晃着两腿走下床，掀开了落地窗边上的轻纱窗帘，拉着边角绕了几个圈，将自己整个人都裹在半透明的欧根纱里，顺着流泄进室内的芝加哥的月光，去看枕着胳膊，侧过脸来凝望着他一举一动的旅伴。  
「你好像小孩。」他的旅伴说，月色攀爬过一叠又一叠延宕起伏的被褥，最后沉进镶嵌在人面庞上的一对眼眶底，变成了人们口中常说的「湖中月」。在银白如雪的光影下，希卡普探出的手臂呈现一种厚实的瓷白，像一条具有指向性的小径，紧紧地咬住杰克的眼光。  
「我很高兴。」杰克的声音透过纱帘构筑而成的虫蛹传来，笑声仿佛隔了一层沉甸甸的介质，让希卡普听得不怎么真切，「感觉简直就像要飞起来。 」  
你看上去也像要飞起来。希卡普心想。夜色穿透纱质的帘布和杰克四肢的轮廓，让他看上去有种近乎神性的洁净感。然而，一小片银白色的月影落在他的颈项，又使希卡普无可避免地看清了他蔓延至锁骨的斑驳吻痕，欢爱后的证明无处不在地散布在他修长的肢体上，从彻底通透的白间蓬勃出一股极为不明朗的红。希卡普眨眨眼，自无边遐想中及时拉回摇摇欲坠的理智，「我一直很想尝试看看这个──」  
他舔舔因先前低喘而干涩无比的嘴唇，然后说：「我的妻子，我的生命。（８）」  
杰克听了这话，没忍住低笑两声，跨步走出将他的身形描摹得影影绰绰的纱帘，接着沉下床垫的一角，低头亲吻希卡普才用舌叶湿润过的唇瓣，「非常适合你。我说真的。」  
他们不约而同地闭上眼，享受这短暂且诗意的温存。在遇上杰克以前，希卡普从未想像过他的骨子里也是浪漫的，好像罗曼蒂克实则是一种传染病，透过飞沫与人类的叮咬，扩散开来，成为一种无药可医的绝症。他偷着接吻的空隙起身，暴露在交错的光影间的身子微微地泛起了一点亮，如同一把星辰劈头盖脸地洒到他身上。  
见状，杰克不堪其诱惑地伸手搭住希卡普的肩膀，另一只手则与他拇指交握，拉到唇前轻碰着肿胀的指节。恍惚间，杰克几乎可以感知到一种异样的、难以被世人所理解的美流淌在希卡普的每一寸肌理和每一分骨血，随着他的举手投足挥发出来，促使杰克对他目不转睛。  
希卡普先是由著他轻车熟路地撒了一会儿娇，才以指尖拨弄杰克的鬓发，绕着他脸庞的轮廓游走一圈，接着轻巧地抽开自己的手腕。他离开时走的是浴室的方向，就在床铺的右手侧，紧挨着他们的房门。杰克很快地跟了上去，并极力克制自己不要往希卡普的两腿之间打量，那会使他耳根不由自主地发烧，更会让希卡普看笑话。  
浴室是整个房里唯一既清冷又镗亮的地方，窗明几净得近乎抹煞了所有幻想空间。希卡普一脚跨进浴缸里，扭开水龙头，任凭花洒在他头顶上下起倾盆大雨来。水蒸气转眼间弥漫了狭小却舒适的空间，在他的眼前抹开一层氤氲的水雾。而杰克则在这时掀开门，踱步进来，若无其事地眯着眼睛，佯装没看见希卡普对着他莫可奈何地拉扯嘴角，他好黏人。  
「我来看你有什么需要帮忙的。」他笑嘻嘻地表示，希卡普慢了好几秒才反应过来意思，因而错失了调侃他「这也是从影片上学来的？」的时机。  
「好啊，那你过来。」  
希卡普一面关上水闸，一面对杰克招招手，自己则抬脚跨出浴缸。他事先在澡盆里放满了热水，并在里头倒了入浴剂，导致整间浴室都散发着一股相当腻人的玫瑰香精味。杰克按照希卡普的指示，接过身形瘦小的男孩塞来的莲蓬头，眼看着他大大方方地将双手撑在浴盆的边缘，高起腰来方便他动作。  
杰克不可否认他因此倒抽了一口气，那感觉是如此的古怪，他从没想过希卡普是这样丝毫不拖泥带水的作风。  
才经历过一次侵犯的穴肉敏感得几乎禁不起任何摩擦触碰，杰克小心翼翼地就着清水，撑开希卡普的两侧臀瓣，探入两截手指试图将自己遗留在人体内的精液勾拉出来。杰克一方面感受着指掌下的颤栗，一方面又死命绷住脸皮，压抑着自己内心蠢蠢欲动的思想，将喷发出水柱的花洒抵住希卡普的臀丘。  
紧接着他听见希卡普发出一声短促的低吟，在狭窄且安静的浴室中逐渐焚烧起来，把他和希卡普两人的耳根一并薰得通红。躁动的情绪一分一秒地磨蚀着杰克的耐心，纠结他的眉眼，却又让他不敢加快速度，唯恐弄痛了希卡普。下一个眨眼的瞬间，希卡普伸手往后一探，握住杰克的手腕，将他拉远离自己，任由还开着水压的莲蓬头摔到地上，顺着水流斜滑到一旁。  
当杰克意识到自己被希卡普吻住，是由于属于潮湿墙面的冷凉温度猛然袭上背脊，然后才是希卡普的湿软的舌苔侵入口腔，沿着口腔内部的皱褶急切地舔舐起来。他被动地感觉着希卡普原先揽着他腰际的指头有意无意地向下攻池掠地，划过他的股缝，往他私密的禁地探入一截手指。透过臂膀间的缝隙，杰克清楚地瞧见希卡普暴露在空气中的性器又一次悄悄挺立起来，盘旋在两人脑海中的想法登时不言而喻。  
铁架子上摆满了涂莎娜为杰克预先准备好的盥洗用具，就悬在杰克头顶的正上方。希卡普在当中胡乱抓了一瓶护发乳涂抹在指尖充当润滑，模仿着先前杰克的动作，转而将指腹上油光水滑的膏状物体蹭到杰克的两股之间。  
从未有人探访的部位陡然被两截手指撑开，明确的异物感迫使杰克难以自持地抿直唇线，扬起手来握住希卡普的肩头。他可以感觉到希卡普粗糙的掌心轻重不一地捏揉着他的囊袋及阳具，同时扩张他的后庭，使他双腿止不住地颤抖，倚靠在湿漉漉的墙上勉强维持站立。  
起先希卡普进入得并不深，他让指尖停留在入口处，如同盲人一笔一画地摸索凸字字典一般，仔细地感受起杰克后穴的皱褶纹理。他试探性地勾起最末一截指节，恰恰碾在随男根坚挺起来的腺体上，惹得杰克再也守不住牙关，喘息转瞬间溢出唇齿。  
这样剧烈的反应使得希卡普反射性地抬起眼来查看杰克脸上的表情，他们的视线因此短暂地交会到一起，又很快因彼此的腼腆反应而错落开来。杰克几乎记不得他们是怎么一起跨进浴缸里的。和温吞的外表不同，希卡普行动起来有种果决俐落的气势，是杰克十分羡慕，却怎么样也效仿不来的。  
他们的身体泰半沉在水面之下，浮在蓬松柔软的泡沫之中，一定程度上降低了两人的羞耻感，可在同时间，无可否认地也增添了某种若隐若现、欲拒还迎的官能刺激。透过肌肤的触感，杰克知道希卡普勃发的器官正抵在他的两腿之间，仿佛随着他颤动眼睫的频率磨蹭起杰克的大腿内侧，让他不由得觉得好笑。他先是放任自己将脑袋枕在浴缸的边沿，发旋紧挨着砖墙，垂下眼睑来以眼角余光觑着身前分开自己双腿的男孩──明明看上去面色如常，每个小动作却又无处不透露着紧张与失态。  
噢天啊，他真可爱。这并不是杰克头一次在心里这么想，闪烁飘移的眼光和瞪得直愣愣的眼睛，希卡普的可爱是一种极为低调不张扬的特质，好似要时刻目不转睛地盯着端详，才能稍微体察出区别。  
似乎是注意到他的视线，希卡普仰起脸来，直截了当地迎向他的眼光。在彼此相互的凝视间，他像是鼓起所有勇气，好克服自己的害臊情绪一般地深呼吸一口气，靠上前，顺应最原始的官能反应，和杰克交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻。  
杰克闭上眼，感觉希卡普温热的气息徐徐地喷在他脸颊上，仿佛比整缸子热水更灼人。随后他又感受着希卡普硬挺的前端摩擦过他的大腿根部，延着臀瓣的弧度滑下，不偏不倚地对在他不久前才被开发过的后穴上。他很快地便滑了进去，顺着充分的润滑和扩张，希卡普两手抓握着杰克的腿骨，狠狠地撑开挤压过来的穴瓣，磨蹭着甬道里的柔嫩的穴肉及敏感的前列腺，直将自己高昂的肉柱顶入了半截。  
「唔……！」  
「老天，嗯……」  
紧接着是穴肉争先恐后地包裹上来，希卡普粗喘着气，感觉自己几乎抑制不住手脚的痉挛。巨大的酥麻感直冲脑门，自颤抖着的阴茎传递至四肢末梢的神经，才被侵犯过的后庭穴肉又麻又痒，仿佛要他全身上下每一吋体肤的细胞都失去他的掌控一般，让他感到眼冒金星。  
红晕一下子染红了杰克的面颊，让他看上去显得可亲了不少，甚至有种平易近人的可爱，而且这份亲切全都是由于希卡普一个人所造成的，更显现出其珍贵性。酸胀感彻底填满了杰克的感官，怪异的异物侵入后庭的存在感远远超过了性爱中应有的快意，可和进入希卡普身体的感受竟该死地相去不远。他能够确切地感知到──此时此刻，他的情感、思绪，甚至是紊乱的呼吸，好似不再只属于他自己，而是和另一个人共享，美妙至极。  
「你怎么……能忍受这个？」他忍不住问，惹得希卡普在捏紧他两侧膝盖之余，还不忘送给他一枚白眼。  
「你能不能──只是、嗯……保持安静？」  
杰克当然晓得那有多坏气氛，但他就是无法克制住自己。被占有的感觉几乎和占有他人的感受一样好，好得让人发狂。他忍不住挪动自己的臀部，让希卡普和他的上半身更加贴近，同时别过脸去轻咬希卡普的耳壳，透过眼角余光观察他神情的变化。在浴室苍白的光影下，希卡普高耸的两侧颧骨呈现一种相当诱人的红，那种色泽漫过鼻梁，包裹住了他面上所有布满了雀斑的区块，又把他那点称不上劣势的缺陷衬托得更加讨人喜欢。杰克难以自控地想张嘴咬住他的鼻子，却被希卡普抢先一步。男孩骨感的臂弯绕过双膝轻巧地拥住了他的大腿，将他整个人又拉得更近了点，接着那张过分可爱的脸孔埋入了他的胸膛。  
就像撒娇。杰克第一时间反应过来这有多难得，因而毫不迟疑地抱住了希卡普的肩膀，任由他毛茸茸的棕发磨蹭他的手臂及胸前，又大着胆子揉了两下希卡普具有浓密毛发的头顶，状似安抚地说：「嘿……没关系、别怕，这也不是很疼。我是说，摔在冰上比做爱痛得多了……」  
「我说了：闭嘴。」希卡普从他的拥抱中闷闷地回了一句，这次却是带有笑意的。  
他们都不是什么经验丰富的老手，当然也毫无技巧可言，然而初尝禁果的青涩可说是完美地弥补了这一切。顺应逐渐高升的欲望，希卡普挺动起腰部，将杰克的两侧膝骨往澡盆内壁上抵，同时快速地在他甬道内抽插起来。滚烫炽热的鼻息喷洒在洁白如新雪的胸骨上，眼前晃动的发旋像极了一颗太阳──童话绘本里的、会眨眼微笑的太阳；喜感得几乎使杰克无法自拔，险些在希卡普每一次调整角度深顶进入的瞬间低吟着发泄而出。  
于是他抬起希卡普的下颚，促使压在他身上的男孩一双被欲念给薰得湿漉漉的眼睛直视着他的面庞，并从中望见自己古怪的表情。他想，他可以理解为什么希卡普稍早之前也喜欢这样直勾勾地看着他，因为不可否认的是，那确实十分迷人。希卡普在这次的亲吻中用犬齿轻轻叼住他的唇角，低声说道：「别再笑了，好吗？」  
「不好……」杰克贼溜溜地转动起自己的眼珠，「你太可爱了。」  
接下来的顶弄动作铁定涵盖了些许报复成分，杰克可以感觉到希卡普一改先前略有顾忌的作风，转而浅出深入了起来。他探出手来搭向杰克的腰际，将他整个人略微抬离浴缸底部，好方便自己胯下的抽插动作；每一次进出杰克都能敏锐地感觉到从希卡普覃型的前端到覆满粗硬耻毛的底部辗压过突起腺体的酥麻感，舒服得他完全忍不住弓起身，像只被煮透的虾子。他垂下眼来打量挂在希卡普圆润鼻尖上的晶莹汗珠，又瞄了眼他发红的眼眶，和不断挣扎着鼓动的喉结，前所未有地，打从心底觉得他确实性感得不行。  
随后杰克揽住了他的脖颈，松垮垮地托住希卡普的颈后，将他天鹅一般纤细优美的脖子拉得更加修长，并凑上前去吮咬他喉间的突起。他可以听见希卡普极为明显地发出一声突兀的吞咽，像是被人触及敏感带一般，从唇齿间溢出愉悦的呻吟。这个反应大大鼓舞了杰克，他变本加厉地转移战地，在希卡普四散着深色斑块的皮肤上泼洒一个又一个暧昧的种子。  
全身上下的热流都控制不住地冲往了下腹，一时间，希卡普几乎产生了一种抽离地头重脚轻的感受。他先是感觉自己的下体在杰克的后穴里再度胀大了一圈，濒临极限，于是他加快了挺胯的速率，在自己男友的体内冲刺起来。被摩擦得无比敏感的穴瓣随着他每一次的抽离向外翻出，恋恋不舍的吸咬着他的性器，像无数张饥渴的小嘴。  
他忍不住将自己的脑袋埋进杰克因舒爽而暴露在他视线下的颈窝，在近乎一片空白的思绪里握住杰克还吐着前液的阴茎，和下身交媾的活塞运动速率同步地套弄起来。高潮时两人都没能憋住自喉咙深处传来的解放惊喘，希卡普赶在精水抵达关口前将自己的分身抽了出来，将他略为稀薄的白浊尽数交代在了杰克结实的臀丘上。杰克则任由自己今晚的第二发精液洒到身上男孩还称得上是精实的腰腹，觑着眼欣赏他难得和情欲构上边的模样。  
他们很快地进行了简单的梳洗，重新放了一缸子热水。杰克从希卡普身后环抱着他的腰，藉由手臂内侧的皮肤，感受男孩远异于姑娘的腹部曲线。他将自己的嘴唇贴在希卡普向外翘起的发梢上，心里默数着他颈部的雀斑数量，努力抑制不让自己听上去太过得意地说：「感觉上，就像我第一次偷拿超市里的一盒牛奶一样让人愉快。」  
相较于杰克来说，运动和耐力着实并非希卡普的强项，一个晚上连续高潮两次可以说是耗光了他所有的力气，以致于他甚至疲于挣脱杰克的怀抱，只是懒洋洋地靠在他身上，针对他的形容稍稍抬起眉峰，「这算是一件坏事？」希卡普问道，语气像是随时能进入梦乡一样地困倦。  
「当然不算。」杰克用鼻尖拱了拱他的颈侧，大口呼吸进一腔属于希卡普的气味，「只不过我觉得诺斯知道了，肯定会气得胃穿孔……可能还会说『你这小混蛋都对别人家的乖儿子做了什么』，之类的话。」  
他说这话时刻意模仿了他印象中诺斯的语气，因而显得略有些浮夸，引得希卡普忍不住笑了几声，「我爸的话，在外人面前倒是不太会怪我，他会直接宰了你。」  
「那你得要保护好我，你不会想初恋这么快结束的，对吧？」  
对此希卡普不置可否地撇了撇唇，「后悔了？」  
「目前为止？」他发觉杰克说话时，尤其是贴近人说的话，往往有予人一种相当诚恳的观感，「这大概是我人生少数觉得最值得的瞬间。」  
隔天一早被光顾客房的晨光唤醒时，希卡普发觉杰克已经不在他们将就着睡的床铺上。被单和床褥洗净了晒在阳台上，门边搁着他拿来装没牙用的猫笼子，身旁的空位还残留着一点微温。打开门后，扑面而来的是早餐培根煎蛋的气味，杰克熟门熟路地穿梭在一楼的大厅间，正拿着一柄扫帚替涂莎娜收拾残局──酒吧是直到凌晨五点才关门送客的，而现在是六点钟。  
希卡普穿了件宽松的拼色纯棉衫，大大方方地露出锁骨，好像一点也不害臊。反观杰克倒是特意挑了一套领口偏高的连帽衫，还是长袖，在大热天里怪异得很。希卡普走到吧台里为自己倒了杯水，边喝边含糊地和杰克说了声「早安」，随后望着对方没骨头似地半倚在扫把木柄上，同样慵懒地和他问好。  
「不过，话说回来，呃、希卡……你不稍微遮一下吗？」  
从外表上其实很难看出来杰克才是更在意此类事项征兆的那一位，希卡普想，那或许就是一种求生欲。于是他耸耸肩，只回答：「太热了。」  
杰克显然对他这个答案感到哭笑不得，但除了点头表示同意之外，也拿他全然没办法。  
早上十点半，他们准时抵达保修厂，领回了修缮完毕的雪橇。接待他们的当然还是昨日下午的那位黑人技师，而在杰克的坚持之下，希卡普倒是乖乖地先行坐上了副驾驶座，没有再多在那名技师眼皮子底下闲晃。  
透过洗得干净透亮的车窗，希卡普看着杰克和亲切友善的芝加哥技师交谈，结帐，突地想起了昨天傍晚，非裔技师询问他们：为什么要到拉斯维加斯去？这个问题他也曾经问过杰克一次，不过那时杰克喝醉了，说出来的话都是颠三倒四的。  
「所以为什么是拉斯维加斯？」  
当杰克拉开驾驶座车门，一脚跨到悍马车厢里来时，他终究还是没忍住问了一次。  
「拜托，你是问认真的？」杰克一面拉下安全带，一面采住刹车板，撇过头来看了希卡普一眼，「答案显而易见。你想想，《教父》、《哥斯拉》 、《舞力全开３Ｄ》、《Ｘ战警：第一战》……就连《爱上火星男孩》逃亡都是去拉斯维加斯，这是首选！况且它不是还有一首歌，就是那个……『繁星之城，是否只会为了我闪耀？』」  
「实话说，」希卡普听完杰克一大串繁杂的理由后，将自己的后背靠向座椅，同时抱起胳膊，「繁星之城是洛杉矶。」  
「随便啦，反正都是在西海岸──不过这是一开始。」  
希卡普转过脸去，以沉默表达他「洗耳恭听」的意见，然而杰克却只是拉了拉嘴角，一把抓起手刹车，更换排档后驶出保修厂，接着说：「我想去拉斯维加斯领个结婚证书。」

（８）电影《丹麦女孩》（The Danish Girl）中，由艾迪‧瑞德曼（Edward John David "Eddie" Redmayne）饰演的埃纳‧莫恩斯‧韦格纳对自己妻子说出的对白，在本文中希卡普和杰克身处的场景和举动也与电影中的该场戏相似。


End file.
